


Woozy Admiration

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lmao its 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woozy Admiration

  He loved her.  
  
  Mouth casually pursed and puckered to an unknown beat, Saeyoung casually flipped through the blueprints in his smartphone with his right thumb. Spectacled eyes scanned and observed every thorough detail of the toys’ design and function. Some needed tweaking. Some needed repairing. Maybe he could ask for Saeran’s help in fixing the algorithm in the mechanical kitten tomorrow morning. Despite his twin brother’s indifference, Saeyoung knew he was more than happy to help around. Hell, the redhead himself was practically ecstatic to know that Saeran shared the same love for cats just like him-  
  
  The feel of her body fidgeting on his lap broke his train of thought.  
  
  Smartphone lowered slightly, he looked at the snoozing brunette. She had leaned her right side against his chest, cosily snuggling close to him until their warmth became one. Her head nuzzled on his collarbone, warm, soft lips so often brushing over the smooth skin of his body.  
  
  He had lost count on how many times he shivered because of that.  
  
  A small smile tugged the corner of his mouth every time he looked at her. His left hand continued to caress the back of her head. Slim fingers brushed through those soft, brown strands, sometimes curling a few before bringing them to his lips. Slow, heavy breaths were inhaled as he took her scent, memorizing every inch, every nook and cranny that defined her very presence.  
  
  She fidgeted again, then mumbled woozily before nuzzling his neck with her right cheek and nose.  
  
  Saeyoung wondered if his screaming heart could accidentally wake her up.  
  
  Thankfully, she was quite the heavy sleeper, which gave him the opportunity to bask in such blessed bliss.  
  
  “I love you…” The confession was lulled in a soft, husky murmur. Left hand gently pressed against the back of her head, he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her right temple. “I love you.” _Chuu…_ “I love you.” _Chuu…_ “I love you.” _Chuu…_ “I love you…”  
  
  The faint melodies of her sleepy murmurs were more than enough for him.  
  
  His sweet smile curled with such overwhelming endearment, Saeyoung gave her head one last kiss before averting his attention back at the blueprints. His left hand still brushed her hair. His left cheek now gently nuzzled the top of her head.  
  
  He loved her very, very much.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> after doing sevens route and all 14 episodes of the secret endings in one night it is safe to say cheritz how fucking dare u


End file.
